


the camera sees (almost) everything

by badtemperedchocolate



Category: Bon Appétit Test Kitchen (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, We Need To Talk About Kevin, kevin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badtemperedchocolate/pseuds/badtemperedchocolate
Summary: Kevin Dynia is in Halifax.
Relationships: Brad Leone/Claire Saffitz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	the camera sees (almost) everything

**Author's Note:**

> as always, this is 100% fiction.

Kevin Dynia is in Halifax, and it’s time for breakfast.

Brad’s filming an episode with a local farmer today, and tomorrow, he and Claire are making something called a _donair_ at a local restaurant. It sounds tasty. And Claire’s nice, so she’ll make sure to save one for him.

Kevin’s glad Claire finally got invited to join an episode of _It’s Alive: Going Places_. Brad’s fun to work with, of course, but he’s exhausting. Claire’s the only person Kevin’s ever met who can deal with Brad for extended amounts of time. Hunzi has already agreed that this is the least stressful one of these trips has ever been. They’re going to tell Duckor that Claire needs to come save them on a more permanent basis.

It’s pretty early, and their call time is still more than an hour away. But Kevin’s wide awake, and he’s hungry. And the girl at the front desk a.) was cute, and b.) promised that there would be coffee and mini quiches. So Kevin’s hoping that maybe she’s working again.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kevin turns the corner towards his hotel room balancing coffee, two mini quiches, a handful of doughnut holes, and Jenny’s number.

It’s already a good day.

He pauses in front of his room and begins the painstaking process of balancing all of his food on the tiny plate so he can pull out his key card. It occurs to him that he probably should have thought of this before now. But oh well.

He’s got both quiches smooshed together, his fork is in his mouth, and he has constructed a small-but-stable ziggurat of doughnut holes. He’s digging in his pocket for his key card when a door opens down the hallway.

Kevin glances up reflexively, still trying to grab his key card, but he stops. Freezes. Looks again.

Because that’s Brad’s room. He knows this.

It’s Brad’s room that Claire Saffitz is currently sneaking out of.

Wearing a towel.

And what looks like nothing else.

Kevin holds very still, but of course it’s not still enough, because she looks back over her shoulder and sees him. Her eyes go very wide, and he’s never seen someone’s face actually go that shade of red before.

He decides to act like it’s normal.

“Hey, Claire,” he says around the fork in his mouth.

“Good morning.” She sounds slightly strangled as she tugs the towel closer around herself. Her hair is damp, curling loosely around her shoulders, and judging from the droplets on her skin, she was in the shower pretty recently.

(Brad’s shower. In Brad’s room.)

He manages to set the fork on his plate without disrupting the ziggurat. “There’s coffee and stuff in the lobby.”

“Oh, great. Thanks.”

She scurries down the hallway towards what must be her room, her little bare feet sinking into the soft carpet.

Kevin thinks, _well_ , _that was something_. And he reaches for his key card again.

But then the door opens again, and a louder, lower, very familiar voice sounds. “Claire, wait, your clothes are – oh – uh, ya – uh –”

Brad catches sight of Kevin just as Kevin sees that Brad, too, is wearing nothing but a towel.

Acting normal seemed to work with Claire, so Kevin decides to stick with this strategy. “Hi, Brad.”

“Uh – hey, bud.”

Brad’s hair is sticking every which way. He’s dripping water on the floor, clutching the towel around his waist, holding a bundle of fabric in his free hand. Kevin recognizes the pattern of the dress Claire was wearing yesterday.

There’s a long moment as the three of them stare at each other, and Kevin finally decides: _this can be over now_.

“Okay. See you guys later.”

He gets inside his room, lets the door shut behind him, and stares down at the ziggurat of doughnuts.

 _I just wanted breakfast_.

* * *

Here’s the thing: if he hadn’t seen the evidence himself, this morning, he would never have guessed. They’ve been acting _the_ _exact same way they always do_.

If anything, Brad’s maybe just a hair more manic than usual. But still. On the scale of one to Brad, this isn’t outside the norm. Hunzi hasn’t batted an eyelash.

And Claire, who’s only peripherally involved today, seems perfectly content to sit nearby, clutching her coffee, beaming at Brad with that soft, shy, girlish smile. But it’s not new. It’s normal. She spends entire shoots sitting there at Brad’s station, eating, perfectly happy to just watch and laugh.

It’s amazing, Kevin thinks. Brad and Claire have such a non-platonic baseline that he didn’t even _notice_. He has no idea how long they’ve been seeing each other, because he’s never seen them be anything other than _this_.

* * *

As it turns out, Kevin doesn’t get cornered until that afternoon.

He’s been expecting it, to be honest, but he and Hunzi are basically always together at work, and it’s not until they break for lunch that Hunzi walks off to make a phone call, leaving Kevin scrolling through Instagram in their little spot inside the clubhouse near the docks.

He doesn’t think much about it, but within seconds, there’s a scraping sound, and he looks up from his phone to see that Brad and Claire have pulled up chairs on either side of him.

“Hey, Kevin.” Claire, it seems, has decided to be Good Cop. She’s got that look on her face, though – determined, but tinged with dread and the faintest hint of existential despair. Dan just calls it the Day Three Look. “Can we talk to you?”

“Sure.”

Brad steals a quick look at Claire, then tugs off his cap and ruffles a hand through his hair. Off-Camera Brad is basically On-Camera Brad with the volume turned down, but right now he looks a little more timid that Kevin’s used to. “Uh – bud, so, y’know. Here’s the thing.”

He pauses, looks at Claire, looks back at Kevin, and his ears are so red that Kevin actually feels bad for the guy.

He decides to help Brad out. “Look, if this is about this morning –”

“Yeah.” Brad clears his throat. “Yeah. Look, bud, what you saw –”

“I didn’t tell anyone, if that’s what you want to know,” Kevin says. “I’m not going to.”

They share a long look, and Claire, who’s blushing furiously, finally sighs. “We’re not – I mean, we weren’t – we haven’t – before this.”

Oh, for crying out loud.

“We just –” She glances helplessly at Brad – “We want to keep it to ourselves for now. Just us.”

“I get it.” Kevin nods. “Look, guys. I wasn’t trying to spy on you. As far as I’m concerned? None of my business.”

Claire lets out a long breath, and he sees the moment her shoulders relax in utter relief. _“Thank_ you, Kevin.”

“Thanks, bud.” Brad claps him on the shoulder. “You’re the best.”

“Oh, I know.”

Brad wanders off, and Claire turns to follow him, but Kevin thinks for a second. “Hey, Claire?”

She pauses, looking back at him. “What?”

For a moment he wonders if he shouldn’t say anything, but Kevin’s nothing if not a romantic at heart.

“He really, _really_ likes you.”

Her eyes light up, and she smiles at that, a soft, fond smile, the kind she only ever reserves for Brad.

( _Oh, she’s got it bad_.)

“I know.”


End file.
